


Unfair

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession ?, M/M, angst & fluff, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: It wasn't fair. Oikawa wasn't fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!! A 1K+ WORDS WORK!!! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF FINALLY I'VE ACHIEVED WHAT WAS THOUGHT TO BE UNACHIEVABLE!
> 
> anyway this is based on an au idea i had where oikawa is pining after hinata and teases him a lot to the point that whenever oikawa tells hinata that he likes him hinata doesnt believe him
> 
> from a prompt ask meme on tumblr

There was no hiding it. Hinata couldn’t hide it. Not with that large hand splayed over his chest, resting on top of his heart, so easily able to feel his racing heart beat. And if the speedy  _ thump-thump-thump _ of his heart didn’t give it away, the flush that spread all the way up to the tips of his ears must have. All the evidence was there, out in the open in the palm of Oikawa’s hands.

They were pressed up against each other, so close that Hinata could feel the heat from Oikawa’s chest seeping into his back. It was a welcomed warmth in the midst of the cold biting winter air. Hinata wanted to complain, to pull away so badly, but his own heart and the need for warmth overrode the demands of his mind. 

_ It wasn’t fair, _ Hinata thought. It wasn’t fair. To be in this position which so easily gave him away right after he had just figured out his feelings. It wasn’t  _ fair _ . Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the usual teasing lilt of Oikawa’s voice to grace his ears. Hinata could practically hear it now:

_ “Chibi-chan, you’re so cute when you blush!” _

Or:

_ “Wow, your heart’s beating so fast, Chibi-chan... Have you finally fallen for me?” _

Or:

_ “Chibi-chan, why aren’t you pulling away? Ah- or could it be that you  _ want _ me to hold you like this after all? You’re so cute!” _

Hinata waited, and waited, and waited, but he could hear nothing other than harsh static and the sound of his own beating heart. Neither of them had even moved an inch. Confusion filled Hinata’s mind. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Didn’t he feel, see,  _ realize _ what he’s done to him? All that persistent pining, but now nothing?

Hinata glanced back, before beginning to turn his head and met Oikawa’s eyes. They were crinkled the slightest bit, his mouth open in a little  _ o  _ and his eyebrows furrowed. Hinata swallowed heavily, trepidation seeping into the back of his mind. “Oikawa-san...?”

The sound of his name seemed to drag Oikawa out of whatever stunned confusion he had been in. Oikawa immediately pulled back, wincing as if he had been shocked or burned, and tore his gaze away from Hinata. He cleared his throat. “Come on,” he said, voice slightly rough and rumbling in his throat. “I’ll walk you home.”

Disbelief shocked through Hinata to his very core, building in his chest and sinking in his stomach.  _ What was that? _

Oikawa glanced at him. A part of Hinata wondered if he had accidentally said that out loud, but the majority couldn’t care. Blaring, white irritation and  _ hurt _ filled his mind as he kept thinking, thinking, thinking. 

What was that look? Had Oikawa  _ really _ been just toying with him this whole time? Were all those moments and promises just lies upon lies? Were the so-called-confessions really just fake after all? Hinata didn’t know, couldn’t  _ process _ . The thoughts swirled around like a raging tornado in his mind, wrecking havoc on his heart, on his mind, on his nerves. It spun and spun around, blinding and blocking Hinata so that he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even know why he was making such a big deal out of this. He had never even  _ had  _ to  _ deal  _ with this before

“Are you-”  _ kidding me? _

Hinata couldn’t breathe. Tears rose to his eyes as he stumbled forward. He grabbed the sleeve of Oikawa’s jacket, yanking down harshly. Oikawa stopped, stumbling a bit, before turning towards Hinata. Immediately, Hinata was on him, grabbing the front of his jacket and glaring up at him.

“Are you kidding me?!” he yelled. “Where’s your usual line?! The ‘ _ Chibi-chan’ _ this or ‘ _ Chibi-chan’ _ that?! You’re- you’re just going to pretend you… you didn’t... that I don’t-”

Oikawa wasn’t saying anything, just gaping down at Hinata with wide, hesitant, cautious eyes. It filled Hinata with even more frustration and ire, boiling in his veins. On impulse, he grabbed Oikawa’s hand, bringing it to his chest and placing it forcefully over his own heart. It was still racing, pumping adrenaline and frustration and that  _ ache _ that came so often around Oikawa he hadn’t any idea what it was until just the day before.

“ _ Feel this! _ Don’t just pretend it didn’t happen, that you  _ didn’t _ feel it! How can you ignore it? How could you- after all the-” Hinata hiccuped, breaking off his sentence. He let go of Oikawa’s hand, letting it drop as he desperately wiped the tears away from his eyes. “All the times you said you  _ liked _ me, and now that I like you back you- you’re just-”

A hand on his side interrupted his thoughts, quieting him down. Another placed itself on top of one of Hinata’s hands, wrapping around it and bringing it away from his face. Hinata refused to look up at him. Too upset. Too stubborn.

“Chibi-chan...” Oikawa’s voice was soft, soothing, gentle. It flowed through Hinata’s ears, gentle as a stream.  _ It wasn’t fair.  _ “Chibi-chan, please, look at me.” Hinata pressed his lips into a thin line, stubbornly shaking his head. The hand on his hip moved up, a finger softly nudging at Hinata’s chin. “Please?”

When Hinata still didn’t look up, the hand cupped his cheek, thumb running across his skin. The frustration began to simmer, that  _ ache _ coming in and flushing his cheeks. Hinata finally gave into the feeling, pressing against Oikawa’s hand and letting it tilt Hinata’s head up. Oikawa’s eyes were lidded slightly, a soft. cautious smile pulling at his cheeks. It filled Hinata’s stomach up with butterflies, his heart fluttering along with them.

“That’s unfair, Oikawa-san…” Hinata mumbled.

Oikawa’s smile widened. He dipped down, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata pouted. “No you’re not.”

A soft breath of laughter and joyfully crinkled eyes was his only response. Hinata couldn’t keep the pout on his face, the beginnings of a smile pulling at his lips as well.

The way Oikawa looked at him was unfair. The thumb running across his cheek was unfair. The hand holding his was unfair. 

And the way Oikawa kissed him, especially, was unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> scream oihina @ me on tumblr


End file.
